Apartment 15
by Logfella
Summary: The new neighbor of apartment 15 scares the heck out of 5-year old Tsuna. So does school and just about everything else. And it's only natural that the hell that is school, and his neighbor, becomes more hectic than he expected (or wanted). It's his luck. He just wishes that the neighbor wouldn't laugh at his pain.
1. Handsome Neighbor, Meet Scared Schoolboy

It was during the end of summer, when Tsuna was 5, that he met the neighbor.

Tall, lean, and curly is what Tsuna notices about him. The sideburns were the most curious thing about this man, and would be for any normal child. Except, Tsuna has a knack for noticing the smallest of details, so the sideburns weren't the only thing that was curious about the neighbor.

Mysterious… was a more accurate term for him, for what a child could put a name to. Tsuna could tell something was _really_ mysterious about the neighbor Reborn. It was in the way he walked with such grace and pride that could also double into silence and ease of someone who wanted to hide his presence.

It was in the way he unlocked his front door to his number 15 apartment. Those long fingers are nimble and quick, as if opening doors was a necessity for his line of work.

It was in the way he smiled at Tsuna and his mother with a gentleness that wasn't really true, like it was almost a lie to cover his emotions lest he reveal his true self.

It was in the way that his quick glance to Tsuna was as if he could see through his very soul, read his thoughts and emotions and could use them against him in an instant.

Tsuna knew he was very dangerous, the prickling on the back of his neck telling him so.

"Reborn I'd like you to meet my son, Tsunayoshi. Tsuna for short. Tsuna dear this is our neighbor, Reborn," Nana, his mother, says as she tries to nudge him from behind her leg. Tsuna is a very shy boy.

Reborn's lips lift in bemusement as he watches the child shake. Tsuna wants to cry as his heart speeds up and his knees quivers at the attention. With all his will, Tsuna pokes his head around Nana's leg and nods in acknowledgement.

In a voice so quiet, he speaks, "H-Hello, Reb-born."

He hides behind his mother, his hands gripping onto her pants for dear life. This is all too much for Tsuna!

Reborn laughs under his breath, "It's nice meeting you, Tsuna."

Nana pats the fluff of messy hair on her son in reassurance and laughs, "Tsuna is such a shy child. It's always hard for him to say even one word to somebody. You must be unique if he's said two words," She holds up two fingers with that statement.

"Oh," Reborn breathes, raising an eyebrow at her comment and focusing on Tsuna again. Tsuna's breath hitches at the gaze. He stops breathing and his heart is pounding again. He wishes the man wouldn't look at him.

"And you're so handsome!" Nana claps her hands. Reborn laughs and pockets his keys.

"To be called handsome by a beautiful woman such as yourself is an honor." Reborn lifts his fedora and places it over his chest, giving her a small bow.

Nana giggles, "Oh goodness you're embarrassing me." And Tsuna, too. He blushes at the statement. Having people hit on his mom is so weird! Yes his mom is beautiful, but a total stranger calling her that!?

"Your son looks like he's going to pass out."

Nana looks down at Tsuna whose face is red. "Oh dear, not again."

Reborn tilts his head, "Again?"

Nana waves her hand and crouches down, rubbing her sons arms, "Ah, yes well, because he's so shy and nervous he sometimes faints. He even fainted when he met a dog once!"

Nana rubs Tsuna's head and turns him towards her. "Tsuna, honey, just breathe. We'll leave now so you won't be late for school."

Tsuna nods his head furiously and opens his mouth, relishing the fresh air his lungs desperately needed. Nana smiles and kisses his forehead.

Reborn hides his smile behind his hat. He shouldn't scare the poor boy anymore (no matter how much he wanted to).

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you though, Reborn. You moved in here months ago and I haven't seen you until just now! "

Reborn drops his fedora on top his head. "I work overseas, since my job requires me to move around a lot with crazy hours. I guess you could say this is my vacation home."

"An apartment for a vacation home?" Nana wonders, tucking a lock behind her ear, "That's odd. Well that's not too odd I guess if you compare that to my husband!" Nana giggles and grabs Tsuna's hand making her way to the stairs.

"I hope we cross paths again, Reborn!"

"As do I," Reborn repeats, waving the family goodbye.

He watches them until they're out of sight, but they are not out of mind. Particularly, Tsuna isn't out of mind. The cold pads of toes that crawl up his neck and stop at his shoulder doesn't distract him from his thoughts.

Leon, his companion lizard, looks at the spot Reborn is looking at then back to his face.

Being the world's greatest hitman (self-proclaimed but has yet to be rebutted), he's seen many strange things. It isn't strange to be interrogated by people while on the job, by bosses and lackeys. Except, they were _adults_ not _children_.

Looking at Tsunayoshi Sawada, it felt like he was being interrogated with his eyes alone. Those large, brown eyes watched him intensely; bore into his mind and his soul. It was such a bearing weight that didn't even dig down deep. It merely scraped the surface of his being, trying to figure out who he was as a person and open his heart.

It wasn't normal for a child of 5 to read him like that. Tsuna looked so normal and boring to a fault that Reborn couldn't grasp what had happened fully. It didn't even feel like a read. It almost felt like Tsuna almost knew upon first glance who he was and Reborn didn't like that. Reborn doesn't like being exposed, especially to a child.

Closing the door and slipping out of his shoes, Reborn looked around his "home." It wasn't truly his home since he, in fact, didn't have a true home. Moving around so much for work, he didn't have time to settle down, much less call a place his "home."

He threw his hat to the kitchen table and loosened his tie, watching as Leon climb down his arm and hop onto the chair. Reborn crossed his arms and eyed the apartment. He told Nana this was his vacation home, but if he were to be honest, this is his first "home." He decided to try out the whole "home" thing to see if it was entertaining.

At the moment, it was boring. The only entertainment he had was scaring the wits out of Tsuna and meeting his lovely mother.

Ah well, it was only the first day anyways.

Reborn took a seat on the luxurious couch he ordered before moving in. Basically, everything in his "home" was top quality material. Did you really expect the world's greatest (still self-proclaimed) hitman to live in such shoddy conditions? He has his requirements for what he uses. Using anything that was below him, _inferior_ to him, made him cringe inwardly (thought it was sometimes necessary for his job.)

Reborn uncuffed his sleeves, staring absentmindedly at the dust particles swirling in the sunlight.

Nobody actually knew about this investment. Not even the annoying Colonello (thank _god_ ). He can finally be alone in a place he owned. Better than the hotels and rooms of his lovers.

Today is his first day living in his new "home", officially. His work had kept him away for 3 months since he bought it.

Reborn is known to be calm and collected during his hits, but his targets during this job were more than surprised to last see annoyance grace his features before their deaths. The shots weren't even quick and painless like he's known for, but slow and torturous. It, of course, had nothing to do with him being called away from his new "home" as soon as he bought it.

Not at all.

Reborn scoffed at the memory of his last client, an old fool who hasn't grasped the concept of time and age. He should be retired now, handing off his status as boss to his son. But fools are the ones who hold power, somehow. Not his problem now since he's been paid and has finally stepped foot into his new "home." If the family starts an inner war because nobody has been chosen heir after the old man dies, Reborn would gladly accept the highest offer.

Reborn smirked and lied down closing his eyes.

The mafia life is _exciting_.

.

.

"Tsuna, honey," Nana ran a thumb over her son's cheek, trying to calm down the shivering that racked through his small body.

"It's scary, but it'll go by quick. If not, just think about our song. Hum it when you feel nervous."

Right, the song. That _does_ make him feel better, but right now his mind couldn't even _remember_ the song!

"Tsuna. I'll be here when class is over. Okay?"

A nod was her answer. Nana smiled and pulled him into a hug, smelling his hair then kissing his forehead. Tsuna accepted but held on a moment longer.

"I love you Tsu-kun."

"I love you too, Mama," was the faint reply from her shoulder.

And Nana left, leaving Tsuna to himself and the devilish hands known as "school." He grasped the necklace and marched forward, determined to get in, find his seat, and get the _heck_ out of there once the school ended.

.

.

.

* * *

HONESTLY... I have know idea how to pan this out BUT! I like the idea I have in my head so what fucking ever. I'll play bullshit with this like I did my other stories LOL. I'm not a writer so expect horrible grammar/punctuation/character development/plot/etc. etc.

Anyways... just wanted to write something for KHR since I still love it and Reborn….


	2. Child-Eating Monster

"Hey, hey! There's the kid who tripped on his shoes!"

Tsuna wanted nothing more than to disappear in that moment. Of course he'd trip on his shoes walking into class this morning. Of course he'd get pointed and laughed at for it and his hair. Of course he'd be dubbed "Dame-Tsuna." Of course all of this would be on the first day.

Of course.

Tsuna pushed himself further into the wall, dearly hoping it would suck him in. Except, even this five year old knew that was an outrageous, impossible request. Only superheroes could do that, duh!

So he instead willed for these boys, who were _much_ bigger than him, to go away. Just leave him alone!

"Dame-Tsuna! Dame-Tsuna!"

This was just his luck, huh?

Tsuna decided he wouldn't take this anymore! Instead of just standing there, he took action: running around the corner and hiding behind the trash cans he saw earlier on the way to school.

Settling himself in, he watched through the small bit of space on the side the boys chasing after him, watching them call out "Dame-Tsuna get back here!" and running down another street. He was really glad at this very moment for being so small. The only advantage it gave him was being fast (if he didn't trip) and helped him crawl through tight spaces. His grandma is small so he probably got it from her, Tsuna thinks.

Tsuna shakes his head, ridding himself of his thoughts. No, he needs to wait and listen out for his mom! She won't be surprised if she sees him hiding since he does it whenever he's scared. He just, won't tell her about the kids chasing him. It'd worry her too much.

What seemed like years (it is for a kid like Tsuna, when actually it was just 7 minutes) he hears that sweet voice, "Tsuna? Where are you?"

Crawling on all fours, Tsuna comes out of hiding and dashes around the corner, practically flying to grab hold of Nana's leg.

"Oh my goodness! What were you doing over there?"

No response.

"Tsuna, you had me worried! Not seeing you out front scared me!"

"'Mf soy."

Nana crouches down to pull her son away. "What was that?"

"I'm sorry."

He really was.

Nana runs her fingers through his hair. Honestly, she was so blessed to have a child with hair this soft and a face this cute. It was hard to be upset with him. She pinches his cheeks and kisses his head. Tsuna whines but giggles at the kiss.

"It's scary out here in this world but sometimes, you have to stand up to it. Or embrace it. Whatever it takes for you to hold your ground."

Tsuna looks away, mouth drawn into a deep frown. Yes he _knows_ that but he just _can't_. He probably never _will_.

Nana places a finger to her mouth, tilting her head in thought. Maybe he needs incentive? Or…

"Ah, Tsuna, Mama has a mission for you!"

Tsuna whips his head at the word mission. He loves missions! It makes him feel like a secret spy working for a superhero.

"Mama wants you to make a friend tomorrow and walk home partway with them everyday!"

Oh… He doesn't love missions anymore.

"Tsuna, don't give me that look."

He kicks the ground, making sure to now _not_ look at his mom.

"If you make one new friend tomorrow, I'll make you Salisbury steak."

Ok… Maybe missions weren't so bad. Maybe.

The short nodding of head was Nana's answer to the reque- oh excuse her, mission. She claps her hands and stands up, Tsuna grabbing her left hand. "I have the feeling you'll make a ton of friends."

Tsuna cringes. He has the feeling he _won't_.

"Oh come now, Tsuna. There's this aura you have that draws people in!"

Really… He thinks back to the boys just a bit ago. Yea, that aura really did draw them in. He doesn't like his aura. Is there a way of washing it off? Soap?

"The handsome neighbor thinks so too!"

"Agh!"

"Oh my, tripped again."

"W-What do you mean?"

Nana slows her walk so that Tsuna won't trip again. "Well, I can tell he was fascinated with you, and you two only just met! I'm sure you'll get along great with him." Nana hums their song quietly.

Tsuna looks forward, watching the street intensely. Why does Reborn find him fascinating? He's so scary!

The walk back is quiet, except for Nana's humming. Well, even if they were talking, it'd still be quiet since Namimori is a fairly quiet town. Not heavily populated and mostly a town filled with everybody who knows everybody. Tsuna watches the flower shop lady cut and arrange her bouquets at the corner street.

Tsuna likes this town. He's happy that he lives here with his Mama. Papa works overseas and it's been a while since they've seen him, or even heard from him for that matter. He hopes his Papa is doing ok. He doesn't remember much about him, except that he was nice to Tsuna whenever he did come home. Grandma doesn't like his Papa though, which upsets him at times.

They arrive home and settle down for the evening. Nana cooks dinner while Tsuna does (attempts) his homework. The first grade is so _hard_ and it's only the first day!

The first day wiped him out completely and so after dinner and his bath, Tsuna is tucked into a bed with a kiss to the forehead. A soft, glowing light from his lion nightlight is all that's left. Tsuna isn't really excited for school, or his mission. Or his new neighbor, really. They both terrify him.

To think he'd now be spending his days with bullies then coming home to a neighbor who looks like he eats children for fun isn't the life little Tsuna was hoping for.

Though he doesn't really know what life he was hoping for before.

.

.

Tuesday comes, and his mission starts! Except! He! Has! Failed!

Everyone he tried to even _stutter_ to ignored Tsuna. Figures.

Also being dubbed the new punching bag of lunchtime. It also figures that he'd be dubbed the new punching bad for after class too.

One trip over the curb scraped his knees but that doesn't stop him from scrambling up and across the street. It's 2 boys from his class (he doesn't remember their names; doesn't want to) and they have not let up since the bell rang.

He's driven into a small alley where the boys gleefully push and kick Tsuna to the ground. Probably because they are New bullies, First Grade bullies, that it's short, but it hurts.

Tsuna wants to disappear.

But he doesn't. He's still stuck here on this Earth.

Now sporting some bruises to the chest and arms, Tsuna walks home, glad that despite his faulty memory, he has a pretty good sense of direction.

He doesn't limp, but he winces every few steps until he forcefully numbs the pain away. He shouldn't worry Mama. She was only thinking of what's best for him. He could never be mad at her.

Tsuna cautiously walks up the steps of their apartment complex, wondering if he can change in time before she comes home.

"You know it's rude to take up most of the stairs."

Could this day get _any worse?_

"Did you actually _wear_ that jacket to school?"

Tsuna looks up at Reborn who is two steps lower than him, but Tsuna still has to crane his neck to look up because he is so _freaking tall_. Reborn is wearing a suit that looks exactly like the one from yesterday, but Tsuna's mind hums a quiet _no_ to him.

"Also, you run ugly."

Tsuna wants to scream! Why was this man criticizing him for- wait.

"W-When did you see me run?" His face is quizzical, because the only time he ran today was from the bullies.

"Yes, I saw you running earlier from those two boys. You tripped over the curb and scraped your knees," he jerks his chin to knees in reference. "Honestly, that was the most pathetic excuse of a run I've ever seen in my life."

Tsuna cringes. _Really…_

"Yes, really. Now move."

Tsuna does, pushing himself into the wall to try and keep some distance between him and Reborn. He's too shocked now to even climb up the stairs. Is… _Is Reborn a mind reader? Like a superhero? But superheros are nice and not mean. They don't eat children, which Reborn does! But his mind reading…_

Tsuna is gaping now. Reborn is smirking, pulling out his keys. Oh how _fun_ it was to torture this kid.

"Dame-Tsuna, I saw your mom just before I came onto the street,"

Tsuna jerks and glances to the street, then to Reborn. "You can hide ice under a big shirt." The door shuts.

Oh, he can! So Tsuna quickly opens his door and changes, putting ice in a bag and compressing it between his legs and torso right as his mom comes in.

"Tsuna! Did you make a new friend today?"

 _No_.

"Yes."

Nana smiles, dropping her purse and the groceries onto the table, "Wonderful!"

Tsuna sighs, rubbing his hand through his hair. Not really, no. He doesn't like lying to his mom but… it's better than seeing that hurt expression she gets every time he tells her about some trouble he is in with bullies.

He sighs again thinking about how he was both criticized and helped out by Reborn.

What the heck was that all about? But, Reborn did give him a tip so he should thank him except…

 _He called me Dame-Tsuna! He probably heard them call me that!_

Tsuna is not thanking Reborn! In fact, he's going to stick his tongue out at him the next time he sees him. Mama says it's bad but Reborn is a child-eating monster he called him Dame-Tsuna. so whatever.

Take that, Reborn!

.

.

.

* * *

Okay, I just wanted to post this before I forget because I know I will and I'll keep writing the next few chapters and then realize it then. Also! Made a cover pic for it! Reborn is a fucking giant and his legs are hard to draw you know that?

Smfh.


	3. France is the New Italy

Warning! Slight little anxiety attack in this chapter that may be uncomfortable for some readers.

* * *

.

.

The summer heat lulls on, continues it's way through to mid September and it seems it's not going to stop.

Well, it "seems" it does stop at the most inappropriate time for the residents of Namimori.

Wednesday, it's dry and unforgiving. Reports of heat strokes and people passing out from dehydration are all over the news as it is marked hottest day of the year so far.

Thursday, 11 a.m., it's raining. Lightly, but it's enough to make the hearts of the citizens cry in thanks to the gods for this gift. Lightly was all it "seemed" to be until 1 p.m. when it becomes a downpour and nobody is prepared for this weather.

Reborn is one of those unprepared people. And he is ticked _off_.

He's scoured the earth to find a suitable place for his first "home" and Namimori, quiet peaceful town in Japan, was perfect for him. He's researched the history of the town and the weather reports to see if he would even like it here. He did, obviously, since he's living here now. But this, _this_. Reborn inwardly growls.

He hates things that don't go according to his plans, even if it's the _weather_.

Why was it today, the day his plane landed, the day that the weather decided to slap him in the face and say, "Fuck you"?

Why was it that when he went to the small store in the airport to buy an umbrella, that they had run out? (He wasn't going to use Leon as an umbrella; he wasn't that _much_ of a jackass, honestly.)

He's dreading the moment the taxi comes to a stop and he has to walk out in his priceless suit and shoes (and hat!) only for it to get soaked within seconds.

Though, at least he wasn't the only one in this predicament. Reborn smirks, watching people sprint and slip all over the streets and sidewalks. If Reborn suffers, then so does everybody else within a 10-mile radius of him.

Chaos.

The car jerks lightly at a stop sign, and during the few seconds there, Reborn sees an umbrella bobbing along the sidewalk. He raises a brow. Why is it that the whole town is suffering due to unforeseen weather patterns but this one kid isn't?

The umbrella is giant, and covered the whole body, save for the scratched up legs and horrendous shoes.

A wicked grin split Reborn's face. Everybody must suffer like Reborn, and he'll make sure to do it himself, personally if need be.

"This is where you'll be dropping me off," Reborn chimed, quickly paying the man and gliding out of the car towards the walking umbrella that just barely reached his knees.

It took less than 5 strides for Reborn to catch up to the blue umbrella kid, pluck it out of his hands and start walking ahead.

Tsuna, shocked witless (and so is a cab driver, having just witnessed a full grown man jack a kid's umbrella and walk off), stood there. His hands were still up, as if the umbrella had never left his tiny grasp. But without the umbrella, he was quickly becoming soaked to the bone.

Tsuna watches Reborn stop at the next corner, torso turned and head looking back at Tsuna. He had the smile of the devil plastered on his face.

He's a monster!

"Am I really a monster, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn calls, a chill, that wasn't from the cold rain seeping into his clothes, ran down his spine. Tsuna's mouth hung open.

"This is just you providing an umbrella for me, your handsome neighbor. It's called being a good neighbor. Good children help out their neighbors."

 _You're a children-eating monster!_

"Instead of screaming in your head that I'm a 'children-eating monster', you should say it with that trap of yours that's hanging off your skull and making you look more stupid than you already are."

Tsuna gulps and lowers his eyes. He really does not want to deal with this today.

He took a strap off his shoulder, pulls his backpack around and unzips it. His small hands grab the extra umbrella and open it up.

Right, _I'm not dealing with this today. I'm not dealing with this today._ He chants in his head.

Reborn's smile falters a little. Is he being _ignored?_

Tsuna halts next to Reborn, look both ways, and then crosses the street. He didn't even glance to Reborn.

He _is_ being ignored. He doesn't like being ignored.

He doesn't like children, but Dame-Tsuna was fun to mess with. He's been doing so for the past month he's lived here and it's his main source of entertainment. So having him ignore Reborn was out of the question. It's obvious Tsuna can tell Reborn is danger, he just doesn't know why he hasn't cried.

Most, no, _all_ children have cried just at the mere presence of Reborn. It was thrilling in a sense, to be able to intimidate small creatures at first meeting. Like how dogs sense danger. Children were like dogs. Except, they cried loudly.

Reborn doesn't know why Tsuna hasn't cried and screamed to his lovely mother about the "child-eating monster" of a neighbor they have. Tsuna should have cried at some point. Why hasn't he?

Is it more of the boy giving up, having accepted his fate of being the punching bag for everyone? Or was there a reason that led him to believe that he is nothing more than that? He was only 5 and to think-

Reborn's brow twitch. The kid is just his neighbor. That's all. He won't pry into it. He may have done his research on the town and most of its people, but that was just a general background check to see if there'd be anybody here to ruin his fun.

The Sawada's checked out.

Mother, Nana Sawada, lives with son, Tsunayoshi Sawada, in a 2-bedroom apartment. Father, Iemitsu Sawada, is overseas working, being the overseer of construction traffic sites. Code for "Cheating on wife and child," something Reborn won't bother bringing up. Though, it's a pity the husband decided to cheat, Nana is a lovely woman. Grandmother, on Nana's side, lives a few hours north on her own. The bank accounts didn't bring up anything up suspicious and neither did the family history. Iemitsu's family history is a bit interesting, since he has some relatives tied to Italy.

Again though, no big red flags that Reborn should note. They were boringly _normal_.

Reborn tips his hat down and follows Tsuna, his quiet footsteps falling in line with the loud splashing of small feet. _Messy,_ Reborn sneers inwardly.

It was becoming strangely, _uncomfortable_ , for Reborn on the walk back to the apartment complex. Silence was what Tsuna was, but whenever Reborn is near, he managed to get some screams and whimpers and even a few words out of the silent boy.

Reborn sidesteps the wobbly walking umbrella that came close to tipping over in front of him.

"Pathetic walk."

No response.

"Ruining your shoes so much that poor Nana will have to spend so much time cleaning them, too?"

The umbrella falters and begins to fall forward. Would have fallen into the giant puddle too, if Reborn hadn't crouched down and grabbed Tsuna by the coat.

"You're walk is more pathetic today than normal. Why is that?"

Reborn places his chin in his open palm, seeing Tsuna carefully place the umbrella on his shoulder and tighten his grip on the handle. The boy wasn't even _looking_ at Reborn.

" _Don't ignore me, Dame-Tsuna_ ," Reborn growled, hand itching to grab that jacket (why was he always wearing a jacket?) and pull him up.

He quickly looks at Reborn then looks away, biting his lower lip. "I-I-"

"Spit it out."

Tsuna curls in on himself and spoke, "D-Do adults get scared?"

"What?"

"I-I-! I-D-Do I-I, s-sca-"

"Why do you ask?"

Tsuna is shaking now. "I-I heard M-Mama trying to call P-Papa yesterday. Sh-She's been trying t-to call him for a long time b-but he doesn't answer and when I ask Mama s-she says everything is fine but her smile looks wr-wrong and I-I think she's scared-d but she says she isn't and-d everything's fine but but-"

He's breathing really hard, the umbrella on the ground for his hands were grabbing his sides, hard. He crouches down, starting to choke on nothing.

Reborn doesn't know what to do. He's never dealt with a crying child before.

Reborn cautiously places his hand on Tsuna's back. Tsuna jumps at the touch but relaxes, taking in deep breaths. A few minutes pass when a quiet mumble catches Reborn's attention.

"M-My hef hrts."

Reborn leans forward, "What hurts?"

Tsuna's shaking hand rubs his head, a gesture to his head hurting. The breathing is now quiet and not short, but if it starts again, he could possibly choke.

Reborn squints and surveys the street, seeing a bus stop with a covering.

"We're going to the bus stop." Reborn scoops Tsuna under his arm and glides to the covering. He sets down Tsuna and sits next to him. He still has a hand on his back so he won't fall over, and because it looks as if it soothes Tsuna, for whatever reason.

Father who hasn't called in possibly _months_ and works overseas as an obviously suspicious construction traffic overseer? Tell the kid truth?

Reborn eyes Tsuna, the quivering, wet mess of a boy. Obviously no.

"Where did you last hear from your father?"

Tsuna gingerly lifts his head, rubbing his scalp. Tears streak his chubby cheeks, his eyes pink and puffy. "I-I think Mama said… said F-France?"

"France?"

Tsuna nodded his head, "Yea, the boot one."

"The boot one?"

Tsuna nods his head, wiping his eyes roughly.

"That's Italy."

Tsuna blinked once, twice. "R-Really?! No way!"

"Yes really."

"B-But, I-I was told that was France!"

"Who told you that?"

"Papa!"

Reborn wants to shoot himself.

Reborn places his elbow on his knees, letting a hand hang and raises the other to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Your father is an _idiota dannato_."

"Ah!" Tsuna points an accusatory finger to him, "Papa speaks that! D-Does that mean you're from France?"

"It's Italy you _bambino stupido_. Stop calling it France."

"Papa told me it was France and I trust Papa! Also, I think you just said something mean to me in French!"

" _It isn't France._ And I _wasn't_ speaking in _French_."

"Yes it is and yes you were!"

"I'm _from_ the boot country so I know for a _fact_ it _is_ Italy, _Dame-Tsuna!_ "

"You're a monster who eats kids like me, so why should _I_ believe _you_?!"

" _Vado a spararmi_."

"You said something mean about me again!"

"That _wasn't_ about _you_. _This_ is about _you_ : _Dame-Tsuna, sei un bambino stupido che ha uno sciocco di un padre e scarpe brutte_."

Tsuna flinched, "T-That was really long…"

"Would you like me to say it again in French? French, which derives from the country of France, that is _not_ shaped like a boot?"

Reborn scoffs and runs a hand through his spiky hair, dropping his hat back on his head, " _Je n'ai même pas rencontré ton père et il m'agace déjà_."

Tsuna's mouth drops and his eyes widen, "You can speak more languages?! That's so cool!"

Reborn blinks and sighs in exasperation. "Yes, I can."

Tsuna hops close to Reborn, now sitting on his knees and facing him. "What else can you speak?"

Reborn surveys the boy and his heart nearly jumps in his throat when he sees orange in the chocolate eyes. It was a flash, like the wisp of a flame going out but Reborn, he saw it.

 _Interesting._

"I can speak Russian, English, Chinese, Tagalog, Spanish, Portuguese, and that's just coming from the top of my head."

The grin splitting from ear to ear was bright. This was the first time Reborn has ever seen Tsuna smile and honestly speaking, it's a really nice smile.

"That's so cool! When did you learn? How did you learn? Who taught you? Could you teach me? I want to learn too! How long doe-"

Reborn clamps a hand on the boy's mouth to shut him _up_. "Stop asking so many questions at once, Dame-Tsuna. We're not here to talk about my education history."

He can feel a small pout on his palm and Reborn has to actually _fight back_ a smile playing at his lips. He lets go of Tsuna and crosses his arms. Tsuna crosses his arms too, the pout on his face still.

The rain has subsided to a light drizzle, much to Reborn's pleasure. He stands up and looks down on Tsuna. "Does your head still hurt?"

Tsuna nods, "A little, but it comes and goes so it'll be gone soon."

"Comes and goes?"

"Yea," Tsuna starts, climbing off the bench, "I get it a lot."

 _When he's in a state of…._

He files that away for later.

"Do you know what your father's job is?"

Tsuna nods, "He said he went away to become a star."

"We're done talking about your father."

"E-Eh? Why?! W-Wait!"

.

.

Tsuna has to jog to keep up with Reborn, who still has his umbrella!

 _Reborn's a thief!_ Tsuna thought, warily watching Reborn climb up the stairs. _I bet he's planning to steal something else from me_.

Reborn closes the umbrella to its small size and chucks it at Tsuna who doesn't catch it with his hands but with his face. He wants to get out of his wet suit soon. "Stealing means taking something without permission and not giving it back. I gave it back did I not? I'm a good person."

"Y-You took it without permission!"

"You provided it for me, as a sign of being a good neighbor. You had an extra one did you not? So what's there to complain about?"

"I-I was going to give it to Mama when she picked me up!"

Reborn tilts his head, "And why didn't she pick you up? You were walking alone."

Tsuna glances away, "She… had to work overtime tonight. She called the school to tell me to walk home. B-But, Mama said she'd buy me salisbury steak as an apology!"

"What does your mother do?"

"She's a cook for the hospital! She makes the best food in the world! A-And I know she's busy and she shouldn't be sorry for working so much because she's doing her best!"

"I'm sure she is."

"A-And-" but it's cut short by his own screaming. Something had crawled down his head and Tsuna was terrified. Tsuna swats at whatever it is, crouching down and flailing his arms.

Now _this_ is entertainment. Reborn clutches his sides and folds over laughing at the sight and sound of Tsuna. He hasn't had a good laugh in _weeks_.

Tsuna wants to cry but he can't because Reborn is laughing and it will only make it worse for Tsuna. Also, it feels like this is a true genuine laugh (at his expense albeit) and Tsuna likes the ring it has to it.

 _Of course his real laugh is at me being scared._ Tsuna thinks glumly. He gathers his courage to see whatever crawled down his head is, which is now resting on his shoulder. A green, little animal with big, yellow eyes on either side of its head.

 _Eh-_

Between dying down chuckles, Reborn reaches to grab the animal and explain, "What you nearly slapped is my companion, Leon. He's a chameleon."

Tsuna is mesmerized, tilting his head at Leon. Leon tilts his head.

Tsuna blinks. Leon blinks.

"He's been on your head since the bus stop."

Tsuna absently pets his hair. He didn't feel anything on his head.

"You have too much hair to feel anything on it."

"That's not my fault!"

Reborn shrugs, not bothering with this argument. "Look Dame-Tsuna, my house is behind me, I am wet, I want to change so say goodbye to Leon quick before I decide to steal your backpack too."

Tsuna raises his arms in protection of his backpack but looks to Leon, "Goodbye Leon! I hope to see you soon!"

Leon's pink tongue slides out, his way of saying "you too," and scurries up Reborn's arm.

" _Addio, Dame-Tsuna_."

.

.

.

* * *

I've made a tumblr account for Apartment 15! It'll just be me posting crap, either sketches or little stories or whatever, and yea! you can follow at apartment-15. I'm on tumblr moreso than here so if you have questions sooo, hmu there!

Hmm, I forgot what else I was going to say. OH! There will be shitty google translations throughout the story so don't expect perfect anything LOL. If you see something that is totally wrong, then pls let me know! Here's what Reborn says in this chapter:

Idiota dannato - goddamn idiot

bambino stupido - stupid child

voda a spararmi - i'm going to shoot myself

Dame-Tsuna, sei un bambino stupido che ha uno sciocco di un padre e scarpe brutte - Dame-Tsuna, you're a stupid child who has a fool of a father and ugly shoes

Je n'ai même pas rencontré ton père et il m'agace déjà. - Your father pisses me off and I haven't even met him

addio - goodbye


	4. Mother Versus Hitman

_"Nana, I'll be back soon. I'm leaving my job finally and when I do; I'll come back and get a new job to support us. We'll finally be together."_

 _Nana watches Iemitsu glide his calloused fingers through their sleeping son's hair. Her husband has an arm around her, close to whisper his promises to her._

 _"I'm sorry, Nana. I've been selfish to ask you to wait for me, for so long. I want to ask one last time for you to wait for me again."_

 _She closes her eyes and turns to him, tracing fingers on his stubble down his neck. "How long do I need to wait this time?"_

 _Iemitsu's hand yields momentarily, but continues. "Hopefully, before the end of the month. I need to tie up some loose ends."_

 _"Iemitsu, honestly, do you realize how morbid that sounds?"_

 _Iemitsu scratches his chin, grinning cheekily grinning. "Yeah, yeah, probably should have worded that better."_

 _Nana slaps his arm playfully, earning a chuckle from her husband. She kisses him before nuzzling her head in the crook of his neck. He hugs her tighter, as if afraid to let her go._

 _"I'll be back in no time."_

"In no time, huh?" Nana whispers.

It's October 3rd. Nana's excited because in a few days, it will be Tsuna's birthday. Except, Iemitsu might not be coming. She hopes he comes; he hasn't missed a birthday since Tsuna was brought into their lives.

 _"I'll be back in no time."_

'No time' has been 5 months. He left April 2nd and there's only been one call since he left.

 _"AH! Nana? Can you hear me? Nana? I'm sorry it's still bright in Italy but it's late over in Japan – figlio di putta- Nana, listen, I said end of April but I can't. I can't make it back before April ends. I'm sorry Nana, I'm sorry for making you wait so much and you shouldn't have-"_

 _"Iemitsu, stop it." Nana grips the phone tightly, "I knew from the start that you'd be working overseas a lot while I stayed here. I knew it'd be long and strenuous on our relationship. But I also knew that we could make it because we love each other."_

 _She can hear his ragged breathing on the other line, "I know what they say about us, Iemitsu. They think they're being discreet but I can see it in the way look at me. I know you aren't cheating on me. I trust you. You love me. I love you. I know your job is stressful, how you've been trying to leave it since Tsuna was born. You can do it and I'll be here waiting. Tsuna and I will. Now just stop saying this crap about how I deserve better."_

 _She hears a quiet laugh, "Y-You're right. You're right and it's why I love you so much Nana. I just can't keep my promise this time. I'm sorry."_

 _Nana takes a steady breath, picturing his smile, remembering the warmth of his arms around her and Tsuna. "You didn't make a promise this time. You just said you'd try to make it home before the end of April. We can wait again."_

 _They can wait._

 _"Nana-"_

"Mama?"

She can feel her son's small hands on her thigh, pushing up to try and get closer to her.

"Tsu-kun, what is it?" Nana's smile is tight, but Tsuna doesn't seem to notice. Hopefully.

"You were looking at nothing for a long time. Are you okay?"

 _Ah, so he did…_ She cups Tsuna's cheek, "I am, thank you for asking honey. Just thinking."

Tsuna is quiet for a moment, then asks, "Is Papa okay?"

Nana's heart skips a beat, it hurts. "Yes, Papa is okay. He's just trying his best to come back to us."

"Is Papa still in France?"

"France? Who said he was in France?"

"You said he was in the boot country last."

"Yes, I did. But Tsu-kun, who said that the boot is France?"

"Papa! He said France is the boot one when he was last here, but Reborn says that's Italy!"

Nana drops her head. _Iemitsu, you_ know _he believes everything you say_.

"Reborn is right, Tsu-kun. The boot is Italy. France is more north... west?" She hasn't looked at a map of Europe in gods knows how long.

It looked like the weight of the world fell on Tsuna in that moment. Arms flail up and down and he points to the wall where Reborn lives just on the other side. "H-He can't be right!"

"Why not?"

"He's a monster who lies! He can read minds and speaks the language Papa speaks! A-And he steals! And I think he's the one who put a cockroach in my hair yesterday and-"

"Oh Tsu-kun," Nana stops his flailing, "He was trying to take the cockroach _out_ of your hair. Where would he get a cockroach from anyways?"

"He says he talks to bugs and can summon them! Like a supervillain!"

"Reborn is our kind neighbor who wouldn't do such a thing! If anything, he'd be your superhero when drastic times call for drastic measures." She winks at him. Tsuna cringes.

 _Reborn_ be his _superhero?_ Does that mean… Tsuna thought about Reborn in a cape and tights.

"Ew! Nonono-!"

Nana raised a brow, watching her son hit his head. "Why not?"

"Because he's not like that! He doesn't like me!"

"So many wild accusations, Tsu-kun! He does like you!"

Tsuna is getting _frustrated_. Reborn does _not_ like him. His mother hasn't seen what he does to him behind her back.

"He doesn't and he never will! I don't want him to like me! I don't want anything except Papa back!" Tsuna yells, running out of the kitchen. Nana stands in disbelief.

"Tsuna!"

The apartment shook because of the slamming of the bedroom door. Nana covers her mouth. She's never heard Tsuna yell like that before.

Nana drops back to the chair. Of course he wants his father back. Of course he does of course-

Nana takes a steady breath and looks at the cupboard next to the sink. Nana needs answers and she needs them now. Not only for herself, but also, for her son. Their family needs to be together again.

She gets up and grabs the food container from the cupboard and hurries out her home. Nana looks at the number 15 apartment, dearly hoping for an answer when she rings the bell.

There is.

A charming smile and voice greets her. "Hello, Nana."

Nana clutches the can to her chest. Reborn sees this.

"Tsuna, he said that you speak Italian."

"I do."

"And, you travel overseas a lot for your work."

Reborn's brow twitches minutely, but he answers nonetheless, "I do. Are you hoping to know what my job is because I unfortunately can't-"

"I'm oblivious to a lot of things and it takes me a while to figure things out. I _know_ that, but don't take for me a complete idiot, Reborn." Nana grits out. "An Italian neighbor who travels overseas a lot for work. Who looks like the very definition of mafia, who bullies my _son_ ," Nana is breathing hard. She can hear her heartbeat pounding in her ears.

Reborn doesn't answer. Nana doesn't wait for him to, "I genuinely thought you were being nice to Tsuna and I was hoping you were because I was happy Tsuna _finally_ had someone to befriend, to look up to, but I was so wrong."

Nana breathes out slowly; the can is cold in her hands. The weight of what's left to help her.

"And yet, there's nobody else _but_ you who I can ask for help."

The silence is stretched out, thick and heavy between them. "What do you need help with?"

"Please, find my husband."

Nana never thought she'd see surprise cross his features. It was quick, but it was there. "You still haven't reached him?"

"How do you-"

"Tsuna was worried. Is worried, I should say, about you and his father. He told me the other day."

Nana can feel the tears running. She can't hold them back at this point now can she?

"He's a sharp kid."

Nana nods, "I know and I ignored it."

Reborn slowly raises his hand, cautiously placing it on her shoulder. His hand is cold. She can tell this is one of the first times he's touched someone to try and ease them. _He's probably never been truly cared for either_.

"Iemitsu, he sends us some money, not much, since my job alone can't support Tsuna and myself. I haven't used it though since it's never felt right. But I know for certain now this isn't… _clean_ money. I don't know what he was doing for his job, but he's been trying to leave it. I know he isn't cheating so don't give me that _pitiful_ _look_ ," Reborn promptly shuts his mouth and listens.

"The last call was April 29th, and he was breathing hard like he was injured or something. I-I don't know and I don't know if this is enough for your service but please, I need to know where he is. We need our family back."

Reborn is taken aback again. _Family_. Entirely different from _Famiglia_ , the only thing he's been around and is used to. Reborn looks at the can Nana has. He's seen the most loyal and disloyal people to walk this earth, but it wasn't truly out of love, no. It was for a _Famiglia_ , who didn't truly care for them.

Is this before him loyalty for her family? Love? Or does that go hand in hand?

Reborn feels a smirk tugging at his lips. He pushes the can down and enjoys the confusion warp her charming face.

"It may be dirty money, but it's something your husband gave you, your family. He really does care about you."

"I know."

"So," Reborn tucks his hand in his pocket, "keep it. That isn't for me, it's for you and Tsuna to use for yourselves."

"This is for-"

"I'm rich, I don't need it. I don't care about the money. I'll be doing this for free."

"Why?"

He shouldn't lie to her should he? "Honestly speaking, your family interests me. I thought you'd be horribly boring, but you and your son, hell even your husband who I haven't even _met_ , are the opposite of boring."

"Here's what I'll do: I'll start researching and look for him myself. I have to say that despite how stupid he sounds, your husband isn't half-bad at covering his tracks."

Nana tilts her head, "Half-bad at- does that mean you've already looked into him before?"

Reborn shrugs, "Checked out your family and the town before I officially chose this place to house me. It's my getaway from _that_ life. All I could find on your family were the basics: birth certificates, bank statements, deeds, and your mother, some of your husband's family tree. I thought it was amusing he has ties to Italy, but the family checked out when I looked into it. Except, with what you're telling me now, I should _really_ look into his history."

Nana's mouth was hanging open. _Like mother like son,_ Reborn inwardly chuckled.

She bites her lower lip and rubs a thumb on the can. "You really don't make any sense. You bully my son but you find him… interesting?"

"Is this about the cockroach?"

Nana blinks in surprise, "You hear-"

"The walls are very thin." He smiles, "Anyways, the cockroach was a joke and you should have _seen_ the look on-"

It was in that moment that Reborn witnessed and experienced the protectiveness of a mother.

She slapped _Reborn_.

Nana Sawada had _slapped_ him.

He can still hear the ringing in his ears. He can feel a bit of the burn from where her hand made contact with his cheek. His head didn't go far since it's not the first time he's been slapped. He's always been prepared for it.

But Reborn wasn't prepared for her to slap him. He didn't see that coming in a thousand years. Never even _expected_ it.

"I know my son is getting bullied at school and I have yet to figure out who is doing it. You're the first to willingly admit to bullying him so I took the opportunity."

Reborn gingerly touches the red of his cheek; watching Nana's every move now. So this is what a mother protecting a cub looks like. Nana's brows are knitted together and she's standing tall while nursing her slapping hand.

The _Famiglia's_ are supposed to be terrifying. He's scoffed at that notion before and he does now. _Family's_ are terrifying when protecting their own. Reborn's heart is pounding with excitement.

It seems there's entertainment outside of the mafia too.

"I know it's in your nature since you're from _that_ world but just know if you take it so far that-"

Reborn raises his hands in defeat, a smirk on his lips. "I won't harm your kid. I like scaring kids but I'm not going to actually physically hurt them or anything."

 _Maybe scar them mentally though_ ….

Nana eyes him as if she read his mind and opens her mouth, but Reborn waves his hands "Okay, okay, no scarring Tsuna-"

"And?"

"And other kids mentally either."

She folds her arms and nods her head.

 _Way to take the fun out of things._

"Promise me that you won't." Nana sticks her pinky out

Reborn stares blankly at her gesture, "Are you really asking a Mafioso to promise you something?"

"Yes. If you're going to be around my son, or anybody's kids, I need you to promise me you won't emotionally scar them for life."

"You civilians really love taking the fun out of-"

" _Reborn_."

He sighs and links his pinky with hers. The world's greatest hitman is doing a pinky promise with a civilian mother. Oh he's so glad Colonello isn't here to see this. Or Lal. Or any of the other Arcobaleno for that matter.

 _If I shot myself in the foot right now an-_

" _But_ , you must also help Tsuna when need be."

"What."

Nana's smile is warm, that cold look she had before is gone. "Help Tsuna. Even if it hurts him, I want you teach him how to be strong. Protect him."

"You're asking too much from me now, Nana. And why protect him?"

Nana shakes her head, "No, I'm not."

 _Yes, you are._

"Well, when my husband is in the mafia and my neighbor happens to be in the mafia too, I get the feeling it won't be so calm for long." She unlinks their pinkies.

"Then what was the point of asking to not emotionally scar him myself if you're so sure the mafia life will come here itself and hurt him? You're honestly not making any sense." Most civilians are easiest to deal with but Nana… Nana actually seems to be _enjoying_ confusing him, the greatest hitman in the world.

Nana shakes her head again and pinches her finger together, sliding them across her lips. Her lips are sealed.

Reborn's brow twitches in annoyance. He mentally recounts his to do list.

1) Look deeper into the life of Iemitsu Sawada.

2) Tell his bugs to not disturb Tsuna tonight.

3) Learn to refrain himself from scarring children for life.

4) Help Tsuna grow? What like a _father?_

He is a Mafioso and they tend to bend promises, or in most cases, break them. He just won't tell Nana that. It's what she gets for asking a hitman.

"Nana, I'm curious though, why did you assume I'd take this job right away? I could have easily said no and slammed the door on you."

Nana waves her hand, a soft smile on her face. Reborn realizes it looks best on her. "Because despite how you treat my son, I can tell you're fascinated by him. You like him, in your own way."

Reborn frowns, "No, I don't."

Nana giggles into the can, "Just like Tsuna!"

"I do _not_ like him, Nana."

She's clutching her sides in a fit of giggles. Reborn is standing stoic and tall, trying to portray with his body language how much he _doesn't like the kid_. Nana waves and takes the few steps to her apartment.

He is _not_ like Tsuna.

.

.

.

* * *

it's been a while. the semester ended so i have a two week break until summer classes start.

OKAY FIRST OFF: MAJOR SHOUT OUT TO **_AkazukinXIII_** for the French translations! Thank you _so_ much for that and I'll be sure to ask for more later since i'm pretty sure french will be used again later.

SECOND: I've gotten quite a few messages/couple reviews asking if this will be romantic r27. it will **not**. I am uncomfortable with that ship and this is familial and tsuna is like five. so if that's what you're hoping for, well then yea not here.

THIRD: maybe longer chapters in the future? and i think i have it planned well enough to make sense/timing makes sense/etc. etc. we'll see. soo! hm, yea. once i get my nibs i'll be sure to post pics to the tumblr blog.

anyways, thanks for the reviews! i'm glad lots of ppl like it so far!


	5. Young Mom, Old Mom

Nana's leaning against the front door, tapping her finger against the can of money.

"What do I do with you now?"

Nana tilts the container of money back and forth. _"It's for you and Tsuna to use for yourselves."_

But it was still money that was obtained… Nana doesn't want to think about Iemitsu's job, how he got his paycheck. She couldn't just throw it away though, since it would be throwing away the funds Iemitsu got for them. His love is something she couldn't throw away.

She sighs and walks into the little kitchen, putting it back in its original place. She'll decide what to do with it later. Nana had more important matters to attend to.

"Tsu-kun, could I come in?" She doesn't barge in, unlike the stories she's heard fellow parent's tell on how they walk in without asking first. Understandable to a point, but Nana always felt that to be wrong. Respecting your child's privacy is very important. Tsuna may be young, but even then, everybody likes their privacy.

It's muffled, but there is a confirmation.

Nana opens the door, shaking her head at the dirty clothes littering the floor. Today was supposed to be laundry day, but they'll do that tomorrow.

Nana eyes the lump that is her son underneath the blankets. Breathing is slow and steady, but she's sure he was crying and breathing hard while she was speaking with their neighbor hitman.

"Tsuna, you shouldn't bury yourself under there. It makes it harder to breathe."

Movement is made, a little hole opens up and she can see a small mouth take in a gulp of air. Well, it's a start.

Nana closes the distance and sits down at the edge of the bed. Barely even a second after she does the lump that is Tsuna moves and awkwardly crawls to settle on her lap. It looked like a roly-poly trying to climb a leaf.

Nana laughs softly and pats the top of the lump. "Tsu-kun-"

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, Mama."

 _Oh_ , Nana's hand wavers for a moment, her eyebrows rise but she continues patting the lump.

"It's okay, Tsu-kun. You were frustrated and I wasn't listening. I should be the one apologizing for ignoring what you had to say about Reborn."

The lump shakes which Nana could only deduce as him shaking his head 'no'.

"It's fine. He's mean but he's not like, super mean, I guess."

"How so? I thought you said he was a super villain."

Two arms pop out to her right and move to emphasize Tsuna's point. "Yea he is, but something tells me he really isn't to certain people. Like his chameleon, his chameleon is nice."

Nana hums. "So, is whatever it is that tells you this stuff, telling you that he's nice to you and me?"

A loud sigh is heard, "Yeah. He's a mind reader who can call bugs and is _super_ strong and he lies. But I know he won't actually hurt us. I think he _likes_ us." The lump shivers.

Nana laughs, tears forming and she leans over Tsuna, who holds onto her so he won't fall off.

"It's funny, I think so too! He's a jerk who likes us. He's so _weird_."

"He is! That's what I've been trying to say!"

Nana chuckles and wipes her tears. She falls back onto the bed. Tsuna climbs so his head rests on her chest, his small body curled on her stomach. It's pretty warm today but the blanket Tsuna has with him that lies on them both isn't all too bad. In fact, the warmth of today isn't what she feels, she feels warmth radiating off Tsuna. Tsuna has always been her little heater. It was a nice feeling that drew her in.

"I have a headache."

Nana reaches under the blanket, tapping around to feel for the fluff. She pets her son's hair gently. "Again? Let's go to the hospital soon. I'm sure Doctor Rikka can give you something for that."

Tsuna nods and leans into the hand. If she could, Nana would take away the headaches that her son kept getting.

 _Tsuna was a quiet child when he was born. It was worrying, not hearing the cries of their newborn son. All the other mothers told her about how wonderful it was hearing their childrens sign of life. What's wrong with their son? Is he okay?_

 _Iemitsu held his wife's hand tightly trying to calm her down but it was obvious that he couldn't hide the concern on his face._

 _The doctor's took him into another room immediately to check him out. Doctor Rikka came back with white bundle on her arms._

 _"It's not unusual for babies to not cry when coming out. There are babies born quiet. Everything is fine with your son."_

 _Nana cried in relief as she was handed her baby. Iemitsu shed a few tears himself, quickly wiping it away to sit as close as possible to his wife._

 _They look at their son, pudgy and asleep. And so_ _ **warm**_ _._

 _Iemitsu continued wiping his eyes then moved to wipe Nana's eyes and kisses the side of her head. "Nana, what do we call him?"_

 _Nana gently traced the small nose of their son, down to his lips. What a lovely face and warmth he has._

 _"Tsunayoshi."_

 _Iemitsu chuckled and rested his head on hers, looking at his son with eyes of wonder and love. "That's a good name."_

 _"Tsunayoshi-"_

"Mama?"

Oh shoot, she's crying again.

"Y-Yes Tsu-kun?"

Tsuna's head is barely visible from under the blanket. She could see his eyes, bright and knowing.

"You miss Papa."

Nana couldn't give out anymore fake smiles, especially in front of Tsuna who already knows. She couldn't hold it back anymore.

Throwing an arm over her eyes, Nana nodded. She let out a cry that was long overdue. Her chest, her _heart,_ hurt so _much_.

She let out another cry and turns over, Tsuna falling onto the bed but he doesn't stray away. He crawls over and wraps his arms around her neck. Nana holds him tight, not wanting to let go. She couldn't lose her son, too.

"I-I miss him too." Something wet trailed her neck. That isn't her tears.

"P-apa misses us too. He loves us very much. I-I know he does!"

Nana nods. She couldn't talk. It's her 5-year-old son reassuring her! But Tsuna, his warmth is comforting, all enveloping, allowing her to let go of the restraints. It's okay to cry, to worry.

Oh how much she worries for Iemitsu. She can't contact him, he hasn't answered and she's so scared for him. She's so _scared_.

Nana continues crying into her son's shoulder, wails being let out that surely annoyed her neighbors but she's so tired of holding back and she could honestly care less about them. The talk behind her back about being walked out on is annoying and so rude. The talk _hurts_ and she's not going to hold it back anymore. It's hurting her keeping it bottled up, but it hurts Tsuna even more to see her like this.

It's why she cries until no more tears could be shed, until her throat hurts and the strength of her arms from holding her son so tight loosens. Time is lost on them in this moment.

Tsuna is sniffling quietly, but the muscles that were so tight in his back over the past few weeks are relaxed now.

Nana's mind is clear, and she's able to speak without the foggy mind that she usually did as of late. "Tsu-kun, Reborn is going to help find Papa."

Tsuna pulls back and tilts his head. "R-Really?!"

She nods and runs a hand across his forehead, "Yes. You and I both know he isn't the _kindest_ -" Tsuna huffs at that, "but he's agreed to it. If you ever need anything, if you're _ever_ in trouble, I want you to go to Reborn if you can't get to me. Okay?"

Tsuna frowns deeply but holds up a pinky, Nana laughs and links her pinky with his "Yes, I promise," he mumbles.

Nana smiles and rubs her eyes. Tsuna kisses her cheek quickly before hopping off the bed, stretching his arms over his head.

"Tsu-kun, I'm all for wear whatever you want, but wearing long sleeves throughout the summer and still now when it's warm isn't goo-"

 _RING_

Nana stops. Tsuna stares at her, eyes wide.

 _RING_

They rarely got calls. "Mama-!"

Nana runs out, tripping over a sweater in the living room as she makes her way to the side table. Tsuna is right behind her and grabs her legs. Nana fumbles with the phone that rings loudly.

 _Why did Iemitsu set the volume so loud-?!_

She finally presses the button and brings it to her ear.

"Yes, hello!?"

The line crackles and a gravely voice comes through, _"Nana, what are you yelling for?! You know it hurts my ears!"_

Nana grips the phone tightly but lessens it in seconds. She shakes her head, knowing Tsuna is watching intently.

"Oh."

She pats his head and returns her attention to the phone, seeing Tsuna walk to the kitchen from the corner of her eye. "Mom, sorry, I thought it was Iemitsu calling."

 _"Why you gotta yell then!?"_

Nana lets out a wry smile, "Mom, you're yelling right now-"

 _"Anyways when are you coming to visit?! Did that stinky husband of yours finally leave?! Can you bring over some pears?! Don't forget the bread!"_

Nana lets out a prayer to not go off on her mother right now for her rude comment of her husband. She also sends a thank you to them for holding her back all these years. "Mom, he didn't leave. And I can't come to see you now, you're 3 hours away. I need to plan. I can't just up and leave at your call! Tsuna has school!"

 _"He's old enough to be on his own if you don't want him to miss school! My joints are aching right now, you know?!"_

Nana flops onto the couch upside down. "Well, did you take the medicine the doctor prescribed you?"

 _"That guy's trying to kill me, I tell you! I've lived this long without that, I can do even longer without it!"_

"Mom," Nana groans. She holds the phone away from her to try and preserve some of her hearing. She's too young to start losing her hearing.

 _"Tomorrow yea?! Then you can tell off the doctor yourself because he doesn't listen to me! Whatever happened to respecting your elders?! I want to make pear pie but there aren't any pears here! Get them on the way over, Nana!"_

"Mom-"

 _"My sandal broke yesterday! What's with things being made only to be broken quickly nowadays?!"_

 _"Mom."_

 _"What Nana?!"_

"I can't come tomorrow. I have work and Tsuna has school."

 _"He's old enough to be by himself at home for longer than a day!"_

" _And_ I have _work_ like I _just_ said, Mom."

 _"Tell them you're sick!"_

"We'll come over this upcoming weekend, okay? Just wait until then. I'll call Nagi and ask if she can get you new sandals and pears."

 _"Oh yes, Nagi the creepy girl next door and her famous parents. Pweh!"_

"Mother!"

 _"What, you've seen the kid yourself! And those parents of hers are trash! Especially that famous mom of hers. I voted no when the award shows came around but they didn't listen to me!"_

"Nagi is a very sweet girl. She's just shy you know that! She helped with the groceries last time!"

 _"Help I didn't need! Why can't you do it instead? I don't want that creepy living doll in my house!"_

"I've got work. I need to get dinner started so I need to hang up and call Nagi now, okay Mom? I'll call you tomorrow after work."

 _"Bah!"_

 _Click._

Nana groaned and slid down the couch, awkwardly lying on her chest. Her mother is such a handful.

"We're going to see Grandma this weekend?"

Nana looks up at Tsuna. She nods, "Yes, we are. She's missed you a lot. We can make pie with her this weekend. Doesn't that sound fun?"

Tsuna shrugs slightly, avoiding her gaze. Nana sighs, knowing that Tsuna saw her mother, his grandmother, as... A pain in the neck, to put it lightly, and in child friendly terms. Iemitsu was more colorful in his views towards her.

"You can see Nagi again, too. You like her, don't you?"

Tsuna nodded his head furiously. "Yes! She taught me how to make flower crowns. I want to make one now. Do you want one, Mama?"

"Of course I do!"

Tsuna gleefully cheered and ran to the door, tripping on the way there and tripping when putting his shoes on.

"Don't leave the complex, Tsu-kun!"

"I'll only be out front, Mama!"

Tsuna nearly slammed his hand when closing the door.

Nana ran a hand through her hair and sat up. Well, better call Nagi before it gets too late.

She hopes Nagi's mother isn't home and doesn't answer the phone.

.

.

.

* * *

summer classes are actually p nice bC A/C FOR 6 HOURS WHICH I DONT HAVE AT HOME

hell yea... sorry for not replying to reviews btw! i read them in the emails i and i am grateful for the feedback!

thank you again for reading !


	6. Plickring Context

Tsuna loves riding the train.

He tiptoes on the seat to peer out the window, his mother's hand pressing behind him so he won't fall.

"I spy something... Green!"

And Tsuna loves I Spy. He's really good at this.

"Hm... The sign!"

Nana beams, "Correct!"

His mom raises her hand, Tsuna copies and they high-five. Tsuna giggles and absently hears the monotone drawl of the man over the speaker saying Namimori is two stops away.

Tsuna bounces when the train slows to the station. He had such a fun time on their family trip. He got to see Nagi again!

"Tsu-kun, it's your turn."

Tsuna is bouncing in his own little world, not paying attention to anything around him.

Nana rubs his head and picks up a brochure from their side. I Spy is over now, so it seems, with Tsuna all but jumping on the seat. She knows Tsuna gets so absorbed in the tiniest of things that it's hard to break him out of it.

There isn't many people on the car or the platform, so few leave and few join. Namimori and it's neighboring cities are so quiet in comparison to the big cities that's it's peaceful and homey.

Anything out of the ordinary is unusual and rare, so when the prickling of something akin to danger starts on Tsuna's nape, Tsuna stops his bouncing.

Danger? Tsuna scrunches his brows and presses his face against the glass.

"Tsu-kun, don't do that the glass is dirty."

Tsuna doesn't hear. He can feel his mom gently tug him back but he's too focused looking at the platform to pay it any mind.

Tsuna looks at everything, the columns, the stairs leading down to the sleepy city, the few people loitering around.

He doesn't like it here.

But why? They've passed through this city many times, visited when Papa came. It shouldn't be any different.

 _But it is_.

Tsuna grips his mothers shoulder.

"Tsu-kun?"

"Something bad is here."

Nana's breath hitches. She wraps an arm around her son's waist. She discreetly guides Tsuna closer to her side, now eyeing the occupants of the train car.

Nana has read that children are more sensitive to things than adults. She isn't one to question her son's quiet warnings or actions and there has always been _something_ about Tsuna that Nana knew is unlike other children.

"What sort of bad, hon?"

Tsuna doesn't move or even blink, staring hard into the city.

"A bad that hurts people." With Tsuna's limited vocabulary, this is the most he can describe in detail of what the threat entails. Nana's grip tightens.

The doors slide shut, the stragglers having finally gotten in and settling down sparsely around the train car.

Nana pulls her son close, her mouth next to his ear. "The train is leaving now."

It does, leaving behind the columns, the stairs and the loiterers. Leaving behind the bad, leaving a quiet echo in the back of Tsuna's mind.

He doesn't look away from outside, keeping wide, sharp eyes on the city behind them until it's nothing but a faint blur on the horizon.

If his mother wasn't keeping watch on the passengers, she would've noticed the brilliant orange that gleamed in her son's eyes.

.

.

 _Cicadas chirped drearily, noisily, through the weight of summers heat. It seems like that's the only life that could make itself known in the world, not even the wind could pass through to give the living relief._

 _Indigo eyes open, squinting at the sunlight filtering into the yard. She would lie in the grass like she so desires, grazing her fingers through the blades that tickles her skin, if only it wasn't in sunlight and it's just so hot._

 _Nagi rolls heavily onto her back; feeling the sweat on her arm stick to the floorboards as she rolled, the floor not wanting to release her side to the open air. She shudders. Sweat is just so gross. Why did humans have to sweat?_

 _June 8_ _th_

 _Nagi stood up, leaving the sunroom to the nearest. She takes a shaky breath, pushing open the door and pushing down the lump in her throat. She looks inside._

 _A small lump, practically the same size as her, lies in the bed. The chest is moving, barely noticeable, but indicating sign of life._

 _Nagi tiptoes close, carefully climbing on the bed when near, and lying down next to him._

 _He's so warm._

 _Nagi breathes in and pushes her head into the fluff of hair._

 _Tsuna didn't stir at the contact, which made Nagi inwardly sigh in relief. She didn't want to wake her best friend. He needs his sleep, and Nagi would give it to him. She gently wraps an arm around his chest._

 _Nagi would let him sleep, and she'll protect her friend. The worry crawled back up her throat in that moment._

 _Can I really do this, though?_

 _Can I really do this, though?_ Nana thought, looking over her packed bag and her son who is fiddling with his backpack straps.

 _He should still be here, right?_

Nana sighs heavily, rubbing her head. "Tsuna, are you ready?"

Her son nods and she takes his hand, stepping out the front door.

 _October 9_ _th_

"Mama, why are we out front _his_ home?"

Nana chuckles at the disdain in his voice. Sure they have gotten past their initial disdain for Reborn, but Nana is still somewhat irritated learning how he's treated her son, and Tsuna having not totally gotten over his fear of Reborn.

But, being a single mother with practically no friends outside of the few she calls acquaintances at work, she really has no where to turn. Nana trusted the stay at home mothers in the neighborhood as far she could throw them. Which isn't anything at all. After seeing how they let their children bully Tsuna, even _encouraging_ the behavior, calling it "leadership" and other nonsense, she cut all ties with them.

"Well, Tsu-kun, he's the only one I could think of last minute."

"Because you're working over time tonight, right?"

Nana nods and pats her son's hair. "Yes, the hospital really needs all the help it can get since that nasty virus going around has most of the staff absent. Now you remember the plan?"

Tsuna puffs his cheeks and nods as the door to apartment 15 is flung open. Reborn stares at the pair with a brow raised, coat on one arm and keys in hand.

"Why am I not surprised that you're standing out front my house."

Nana rubs the back of her neck. "Good morning, Reborn-san. I was hoping to ask for your assistance, again, for tonight."

Reborn closes the door shut behind him. He looks down at Tsuna, then at Nana, his smirk not reaching his eyes. Nana could tell he _knew_ what she's about to ask him. Nana set the plan in action before Reborn could even speak up, or reject.

Nana talks fast and hugs her son, "Bye Tsu-kun, have a good evening with Reborn, be good, eat your food, clean up after yourself, be good to Leon, have a good day at school today and tomorrow, see you tomorrow, love you!" Nana kisses his cheeks and dashes down the stairs.

Reborn takes one step forward to try and catch the woman, but an unexpected weight grabs his leg. "BYE MAMA LOVE YOU TOO BE SAFE!" Tsuna yells. Tsuna has grabbed Reborn's leg and is pulling all the weight he could muster into keeping him grounded, which isn't much. Reborn's brow twitches.

Nana waves at the corner of the street before running around the corner. Damn that woman is faster than he expected.

Reborn inwardly growls.

"Brat, your mom is gone. _Let go of my leg_."

Tsuna squeaks and stumbles back from Reborn. The boy glances warily at the hitman than stares at his shoes. Reborn clutches Tsuna's head. Leon takes that opportunity to scurry down his Master's arm and wrap himself around Tsuna's neck. "Expecting me to babysit you tonight? Why not just call a babysitter?"

Tsuna gulps. "M-Mama says it's in your job agreement that you have to help me and if not she'll sue s-so-"

"Sue? She said she'd sue me?"

Tsuna shuts his jaw, scrunching his eyebrows up in concentration. "No, wait, I think she said she'll rip your suits if you don't help me or if you hurt me."

Reborn's hand tightens. "Oh, did she now? She couldn't even touch me if-"

The slap from last Thursday briefly flashes in his mind. No, that was a fluke. Just one fluke, unexpected fluke that could happen to anyone, even to he, the Greatest Hitman in the world.

Reborn releases Tsuna, who had started slapping Reborn's wrist in protest. "Can your mom get in my house if she wanted to?"

Tsuna rubs his sore head, looking proudly up at Reborn. "Of course she can! Papa taught Mama and I how to pick all sorts of locks! One time, Mama picked the locks to Mrs. Hanazaki's to get back our rice cooker!"

Reborn coughs roughly in his hand, trying to contain his laughter. A determined woman Nana is.

"Are you okay?"

Reborn regains his composure and nods, "How kind of you to ask. Very sweet boy you are."

Reborn begins descending down the stairs, not bothering to walk at a slower pace for Tsuna. "Mama says I'm nice and that I'm the best!"

"I'm sure she did."

"She says being nice will mean I get lots of friends! But, I only have one friend now, and everyone is mean to me at school, but I'll get more later, I'm sure of it!"

"That's nice."

Tsuna trails behind Reborn, hopping and babbling about this and that to his new babysitter and Leon as the two of them travel down the street. Reborn halts, which make the distracted Tsuna, who is talking to Leon about the new flowers he spotted at his Grandma's house this past weekend, ram right into his legs. Tsuna lets out a muffled yelp and falls promptly on his butt.

Reborn turns on his heels and smirks at the fallen boy. "Shouldn't you be heading to school, Dame-Tsuna?"

Tsuna hops to his feet. "I am! I walk this way to school everyday! Shouldn't you be heading to work? Why are you following me, huh?" Tsuna sticks his tongue out.

Reborn flicks Tsuna's head. "Following entails one person leading and one person trailing behind. I am in front, you are behind, so that means _you_ are following _me_."

Tsuna crosses his arms. "I've never seen you walk this way before, so you're wrong, I'm right."

"Stubborn little brat," Reborn mutters, hitting Tsuna on the head for good measure. Pointless arguing with a child, they never listen. Especially arguing with _this_ child. Reborn pinches the bridge of his nose, cursing the universe for bringing him into this situation. Hitmen shouldn't be babysitters.

The boy has stopped rubbing his head for the second time today, now giving his attention to Leon who is propped up in the palms of his mittens. Tsuna's sleeves pull back in the motion barely an inch, but it's enough for Reborn to see the dark purple of a bruise circling his wrist.

"You are a magnet for trouble aren't you, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn states, crouching to Tsuna's small form and pulling the sleeve of his jacket back more. Tsuna freezes, Leon hops to Tsuna's head and Reborn doesn't stop. Rolled back to his elbow, the skin of his forearm is exposed. Yellowing bruises turned purple in the center blossom over his skin, not the size of a child's hand either. Unless it's a very big child, which Reborn highly doubts is.

Reborn's finger brushes lightly over the injuries, making Tsuna shiver and lean away. "So, even at your Grandma's you're running into trouble."

Leon's tongue flicks out in what Reborn knows now to be anger, anger at his new favorite person being hurt. Tsuna pulls the sleeve down. He scoots to put distance between himself and Reborn. Tsuna shrugs.

"And who did this to you?"

Tsuna tilts his head, not meeting Reborn's eyes. He shrugs again.

The hitman sighs, "Stubborn little brat. Even letting kids in another city get to you. How pathetic." He stands up, but a tiny hand grabs his pants.

"Please don't tell Mama."

Reborn taps Tsuna's leg with his foot lightly. "I don't care about what your mother knows about you or not."

Tsuna crosses his arms and turns away from Reborn. Reborn sighs to the universe.

"I'm not going to stand here and argue with you." Reborn grabs Tsuna's head and starts walking, the child dangling like a doll.

"Stop picking me up!"

"Stop dragging your feet around so I don't have to pick you up."

Tsuna tries throwing a kick at Reborn's leg, which doesn't even reach him. This was so embarrassing for Tsuna he wants to disappear.

Reborn does part 1 of his babysitting and drops Tsuna off at school, literally. As in, drop him on his rear and walk away.

"Be out front promptly when school ends or I'll drag you back, brat."

Leon hops to his Master's shoulder and blinks at Tsuna happily.

Tsuna frowns at the corner Reborn disappeared by, before standing and walking into school.

"Hey, Dame-Tsuna, who was that, your _dad_?!" A group snickers at their leader's joke, shoving Tsuna behind and rushing into school.

Tsuna huffs. No, his Papa is _way_ cooler than that monster. He'll just have to prove it to them when his Papa comes back!

.

.

.

Since Reborn is stuck babysitting the brat while Nana is working overtime to cover the lost hours from their visit to her mother's house, it means Tsuna staying the night at his home. _His home._ His! Reborn could almost groan at the thought. So much for a peaceful side life.

Reborn pops his neck, looking from his papers (on Iemitsu) to Tsuna who is lying upside and kicking his legs on the back of Reborn's couch. Leon is twirling himself in Tsuna's fingers to make as a play toy since the Greatest Hitman in the World doesn't have children's toys in his apartment.

"Your house doesn't look very Japanese. Is it French?"

Reborn groans internally. "If you mean _Italian_ , then yes."

Tsuna's fingers freeze, "Oh, OH. The boot one, right."

Reborn picks up his pen.

"Are there lots of boots in your country?"

"Hard to say."

"Is your leader a boot?"

"Last I checked, no."

Tsuna's nose scrunches in concentration. Reborn jots down a note.

"Reborn?"

"No, I don't eat boots."

"I wasn't going to as- wait, you don't?"

Reborn flicks the cap of the pen at Tsuna. Due to his on point target ratio, the cap hits the boy square in the side and hard enough to make him squeal and curl.

"I-I wasn't going to ask that!"

"Then what?"

"Will you hit me with something else again?"

"That's your question?"

"No!"

Reborn smirks, enjoying watching the boy frustrated with Reborn twisting his words.

Tsuna glares at Reborn before rolling off the couch, a hard thud resounding from next to the couch.

"Are you pouting?"

"I'm not!"

Reborn thinks of his options. He could still continue to push Tsuna's buttons and see what other hilarious reactions he can produce. That's good entertainment, yes, but returning a distraught Tsuna to his lovely, overworked mother tomorrow evening won't sit well on what very little conscious he has left.

Option B it is.

"What were you going to ask me?"

Reborn counts to five seconds.

"Dame-Tsuna, answer me."

"You're going to make fun of me again so no."

Reborn twirls his pen, debating on whether to stand up or not to check on the kid. He's oh so comfortable right here, so talking across the room will have to do.

"I won't."

"You will."

"You're a stubborn brat, you know that."

"And you're an old guy with an ugly rug."

Reborn coughs to hide his laugh at the "insult". Has Tsuna been growing a backbone while being around him?

"I'm actually impressed at your attempts of hurting my poor little feelings, Tsuna. So I'll make a promise not to twist your words the rest of the evening. Deal?"

Tsuna scooches across the floor, peering around the couch at Reborn. Leon is peeking out from Tsuna's hair.

"For the _whole night_."

"Oh bargaining are we? You won't even be up past 8."

"The _whole night_." Tsuna counters again through narrowed eyes.

Reborn throws his hands up in mock defeat.

"Yes, the whole night. Now, tell me what you were going to ask before."

Tsuna sighs in relief. He pulls his arms to underneath his chin, face set in thought.

"Can you sense bad things?"

"What's the context of this question?"

"What's a context?"

"The background information for a statement or question."

"Oh."

Tsuna puffs his cheeks. "Mama and I ride the train when we visit Grandma-"

"Too much context."

"It's part of the context, hold on!"

Reborn waves his hand, letting him know that he may proceed.

"So! We're riding it on our way back home and we stop in the city with the pretty lake. We sit there while it's stopped and I start to feel my neck being hit with pins."

"The feeling is referred to as prickling."

"Oh, ok, thank you. So I feel the plickring and I knew it was from the city. Somewhere in the city, there is something bad there."

Reborn raises a brow. "First off, it's pronounced prickling. Second, do you mean to say the city itself, as in the _buildings_ , or the _people_ in the city?"

Tsuna glances at Reborn. "Um, the people, I think. There's something new there that's bad is all I can remember."

"Something new that's bad. Interesting." Reborn hums, drawing circles on scratch paper. As much as he wants to find out the mystery that is Iemitsu Sawada, he's been sitting around for too long (3 hours but hey, he likes to move around) to feel his guns cry out to him. It's decided.

"You're coming with me to that city, tomorrow, Tsuna."

Tsuna blinks dumbly at Reborn. He even swears his companion, Leon, flicks his tongue out in complaint.

But this is Reborn and he can do what he wants.

"But I have school tomor-?"

"Not anymore."

"Huh?"

"You'll be sick tomorrow."

Tsuna raises his upper body, trying to understand what is going on. "But I just came back yesterday!"

"And you'll be going back tomorrow."

"Says who?!"

"Says me. Have you not been listening to me? Terribly rude of you to do, Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna stomps over to Reborn. "No, I am not going back there tomorrow! I don't like it and I have school tomorrow!"

Reborn quirks a brow, "Since when did you start enjoying school enough to defend it and turn down a vacation?"

Tsuna points accusingly to the man. "It's not a vacation if _you_ plan it! And you just promised not to twist my words for the whole night!"

"I lied."

Tsuna looks absolutely distraught and pulls at his hair. Leon flicks his tongue out in disappointment.

"You're a big jerk and we are not going anywhere tomorrow!"

A silence stretches between them, the two occupants (and chameleon) staring each other down in hopes one will call it off. Reborn huffs and stands, gathering his research.

"Fine, we won't go tomorrow."

Tsuna is shocked, stunned, at this new development. Tsuna throws his arms in the air in victory. He actually got Reborn to listen to him! He could just cry from the sheer amazement of this all.

"We're going now."

Tsuna's arms drops, and so does the joyful expression he had a split second ago.

"What?!"

Reborn zips to and fro his apartment, dressed tidily and readily with suitcase in hand faster than Tsuna can blink.

"Move it." Reborn grabs the collar of Tsuna's long sleeve and plops him at the front door.

Tsuna falls promptly on his bottom, groaning then glaring to Reborn the evil man.

"Why do we have to go now?!"

Reborn rolls his eyes and chucks one of the boy's shoes at his face. "You didn't want to go tomorrow so, obviously, we go tonight."

"B-But-"

"What have I said about the stuttering? Now shut up and put your shoes on. Next train leaves in-" Reborn glances at his watch. 18:22. Ah, they have enough time "- 8 minutes. Now move it."

Tsuna has his shoes on as Reborn finishes his sentence, and yelps at being picked up from the floor.

"Wait, 8 minutes?! The station is super far away though!"

Reborn smirks wickedly, already hopping down the stairs with Tsuna at his waist. "Tsuna, who do you think I am? We'll be there in five minutes tops."

Tsuna cranes his neck awkwardly to see a blue car (he thinks, the setting sun with its bouncing light hitting everywhere makes it hard to tell) behind the apartments.

"You have a car?"

"Yes, I do. Not in Japan, anyways."

"What-"

He isn't sure, but Tsuna swears Reborn pulled out something akin to a small kit and used it to open the door, to throw him in across the drivers seat.

The door closes behind him, an engine revs. He looks down while putting his seatbelt on. No use trying to get out with Reborn and his monster strength.

Wait a second.

"This is Mrs. Yamada's car!" She took him and his mother out for dinner a few times. He recognizes the soda stain just below his feet!

"She's lending it to me for the evening."

"Oh my gosh you're stealing it!" Tsuna's voice gets higher with every word. He wants to faint. He's a criminal now! "I don't want to go to jail!"

Reborn chuckles annoyingly at Tsuna's realization. He puts the car into reverse and maneuvers out of the tiny parking lot.

"It's not stealing if I return it."

Reborn puts the car into drive. He looks at Tsuna, a wicked grin and glint in his eyes from the setting sun scares Tsuna senseless.

"What are you going to do?" Tsuna asks quietly. This isn't going to end well for him.

"Have you ever seen racecars?"

Yes, he has in fact.

Oh no.

"Oh yes."

"NO-!"

Tires squeal, and so does Tsuna, when this car (that's older than his mom, surely!) goes from 0 to 50 in the time it takes Tsuna to pray to some higher being and Reborn to laugh maniacally.

* * *

hi,

probs gonna edit and reupload previous chapters after next con, which is why i'm dead currently. i still want to write this but like, school lmaoooakofvnd

have a nice day everyone~


End file.
